


Sollux/Aradia Drabble

by TheFireDragoness



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFireDragoness/pseuds/TheFireDragoness





	Sollux/Aradia Drabble

Sollux had invited Aradia to go see fireworks later that evening. Of course Aradia said yes, it would give her a chance to hang out with her best friend in the entire world. Well, if she was being 100% honest with herself it wasn't just because of that. She had developed a huge crush on Sollux quite some time ago, but she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself. Especially what with that Feferi chick quite obviously flirting with him, and it just seemed like he was blatantly flirting right back completely oblivious to her feelings. As she was getting ready, she made up her mind then and there, She would tell Sollux her feelings and hope they can still befriends if he doesn't reciprocate.  
The doorbell rings! Aradia quickly goes to the door to see none other than Sollux. They both smiled and greeted each other. "So you ready to go aa?" He asked with his lisp filled voice that she adored. She smiled. "Of course! I haven't seen fireworks in quite some time." The two left the house and hopped into Sollux's car.  
Once they got to the field they walked up to a hilltop where they would have an excellent view when the fireworks went off. The two laid down a blanket and talked until it got dark enough. There was a couple more minutes till the fireworks went off. Aradia hardened herself, it was now or never. "Hey, Sollux?" He turned towards her. "Yeah, what's up aa??" She was shaking but she had to get this out so she took a breath and everything tumbled out in a train wreck. "Ireallylikeyoualotandihaveforsometime!" She was looking at the blanket, face completely red and unable to look at Sollux.  
Sollux stared at her head in surprise, his face going really well. He slowly cups her face in his hands and slowly lifted it till she was looking into his eyes. "Aradia.....I...I like you too." He smiled and slowly leaned forward. She slowly leaned forward as well and the two met in the middle. They kissed slowly and sweetly, both if them trying to show just how much they loved one another in that one kiss. Suddenly the fireworks started and the two pulled back in surprise. Looking at the sky they watched the fireworks together, cuddling together on the blanket as the night sky shown in reds,blues, greens, whites, and yellows.


End file.
